Pequenos Delitos
by Kurai Kiryu
Summary: Coletânia de drabbles e ficlets Violate.
1. Maldições

**AHS pertence à FX.**

* * *

**Maldições**

"Vá embora."

Como toda boa maldição, só funciona se você acreditar nela.

E eu não acreditava mais.

E ele sabia.

E me vinha, como veio antes, como sempre viria. Como um espírito maligno, como um pensamento ruim, envenenando minha mente com seu hálito quente demais para um garoto morto.

E mentia que me amava e jurava mil vezes que ninguém nunca me machucaria, antes que eu lhe dissesse que ele não conhecera o amor para reconhecê-lo em mim e lhe lembrasse de que ele era personificação de todo mal que pudesse me afligir. Que havia me afligido.

Fingia sofrer e punha-se a chorar, lágrimas que eu secava com a fumaça seca dos meus inúmeros cigarros.

"Vai me mandar embora de novo, Violet?"

Eu lhe reviraria os olhos e lhe dizia com um sorriso matreiro para que não fizesse perguntas das quais as resposta já sabia, que era mais esperto do que isso.

E então me sorria, seu sorriso de demônio, de psicopata, porque sabia que não importava o que eu lhe dissesse, eu não lhe mandaria mais embora outra vez. Que a maldição estava tão quebrada quanto os corações no porão e eu o deixaria ficar se quisesse, talvez por solidão, talvez por tédio, mas nunca por amor. Não existe amor na Murder House. Se existiu, foi há muito tempo, há muitas estações atrás nessa casa onde é sempre inverno e repousava pútrido como os diversos corpos enterrados no jardim.

**N/A: Faz alguns dias em que tenho me surpreendido com Violet e Tate conversando na minha cabeça, engraçado, como não consigo escrever histórias para meus outros fandons achei que estava com bloqueio literário e hoje, enquanto voltava da biblioteca – inspiração só aparece quando eu tenho que estudar – me apeguei a essa pequena narrativa, mostrei a uma amiga e ela disse para eu postar e aqui estou.**

**Talvez só seja uma gratificação do meu cérebro por eu estar pegando leve com Violate, talvez seja efeito pós-Anne Rice, sei lá.**

**De qualquer forma, vou postar ficlets/drabbles aqui, sem ordem, sem tema, só quando der na telha.**


	2. Desejo

**AHS pertence à FX.**

* * *

**Desejo**

Sem a prisão reguladora de um corpo físico, os mortos ficam totalmente entregues aos domínios cruéis do desejo. Qualquer fagulha de ambição pode se tornar forte o bastante para arrebatar o coração, qualquer anseio se torna vontade absoluta.

Nora queria um bebê. Mas não suportava o choro incessante de um recém-nascido.

Hayden queria que Ben a amasse. Mas descobrira que não tinha paciência com os dramas e questões entediantes do médico desacreditado.

Sendo o desejo sempre fugaz e contraditório em sua superficialidade, nunca se concretizava, e qual desejo é mais forte do que o não realizado? Pelo menos não realizado em sua totalidade.

E Violet desejava. Ela desejava esquecer, fazer de conta e descobriu que, no senso frágil de realidade dos mortos, podia ser bem fácil.

Ela fechava os olhos e tudo em sua volta desapareceria, o tempo voltava e as maldições cairiam mortas a sua volta enquanto ela desenhava uma nova realidade.

Era Violet Harmon de novo, acabava de se mudar para uma casa nova em LA, sua velha vida e amigos deixados pra trás graças à infidelidade de seu pai, ela tinha 15 anos e estava apaixonada.

Mas não por um fantasma, seu amante estava vivo, ela sentia as batidas de seu coração quando ele a abraçava forte, sentia o calor de seu sangue pulsante quando ele limpava suas lágrimas, beijava suas cicatrizes e lhe dizia que ia ficar tudo bem, que estava segura com ele e que nada, nada poderia lhe atingir.

Ela ficava jogada no chão com ele, deitada num abraço de cachos dourados e pessoas que a travessavam, incapazes de enxergá-la até que começasse a sentir de novo. Aquela queimação por dentro, aquela sensação contínua de que havia algo errado, ele lhe perguntaria o que era, mas sabia a resposta e ela abria os olhos, tudo estava lá de novo.

"Vá embora."

E ele ia, até que ela quisesse esquecer de novo.

_I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead  
I lift my lids and all is born again  
I think I made you up inside my head_

_Mad Girl's Love Song – Sylvia Plath_

* * *

**N/A: Nesse ficlet tem referências do meu filme preferido: Mr. Nobody, assistam e amem Nemo como Elise nunca pôde e Anna sempre faria.**

**Tem referências de Sandman também, mas sempre tem haha**

**Mas na verdade era para ser uma pseudo-songfic de Hoodoo do Muse escutem e leiam a letra para compreender.**


	3. Ás de Espadas

**AHS não me pertence.**

* * *

**ÁS de Espadas**

Baralhos de cartas sempre a fascinara por sua versatilidade.

Nas mãos de um viciado em jogos, poderia ter um poder quase divino de tirar ou dar.

Nas mãos de um mágico, poderia ser algo repleto de mistério com a capacidade de sumir ou desaparecer a bel prazer de seu mestre.

Nas mãos de uma cartomante, poderia revelar o presente, o passado e o futuro.

Peque uma carta, descarte, outra vez, repetidamente.

Às vezes gostava de pensar em sua vida como um baralho de cartas marcadas e Tate, o mágico, jogara com elas, com ela. Sussurrando palavras mágicas disfarçadas de juras de amor até que, uma a uma, desaparecessem das mãos de Violet e surgindo nas de Tate, consagrando este como seu mestre e novo possuidor.

Ou talvez, cada um deles fosse uma carta da do jogo cruel que a casa jogava. Um jogo perigoso que apostava vidas e que não precisava de nenhuma vidente para adivinhar o final, um espetáculo de sangue e fogo, como num número de mal gosto de um circo falido.

Fosse como fosse, Violet havia perdido, não era uma jogadora muito boa e ainda tivera a má sorte de sua mão morrer com um às de espadas.

* * *

**N/A: Pra quem não sabe, o ás de espadas corresponde a morte do baralho do tarô.**

**Não sei por que não tinha postado essa fic antes. Acho que quando escrevi não tinha gostado ou coisa do tipo, estava tento umas ideias pra ela – lutando contra o bloqueio – e acabei não adicionando nada de novo...**

**Bem, é isso eu continuo com bloqueio, mas vou postar essa fic que nunca recebe reviews só porque faz tempo que eu não posto nada.**

**Feliz natal!**


	4. Me Tornando Você

**AHS não me pertence.**

* * *

Me Tornando Você

_Transforma-se o amador na cousa amada,__  
__por virtude do muito imaginar;__  
__não tenho logo mais que desejar,__  
__pois em mim tenho a parte desejada._

Violet se perguntava quando começara a matar.

Se foi com os pássaros que tiveram a infelicidade de escolher a poça formada pelo buraco no telhado do jazigo para banharem-se numa tarde úmida de verão. A luz elétrica havia sido cortada da Murder House quando a imobiliária finalmente desistiu de vender a casa mal assombrada, de forma que, a bateria de seus aparelhos eletrônicos haviam acabado há muito tempo e para ouvir só lhe restara os gritos horripilantes, os choros desesperados e as gargalhadas insanas que ecoavam por aqueles corredores decadentes.

Então, Violet matou os pássaros. Sua ideia era de aprisioná-los numa gaiola de ferro que achou no porão, mas descobriu que, de uma forma dolorosamente irônica, todos eram livres para irem onde quisessem dentro dos limites do terreno da casa. Os pássaros atravessaram as grades brancas da gaiola antiga, voaram pela janela e pousaram numa das árvores do jardim, a mais afastada da janela de Violet, ela nunca mais os ouviu cantar.

Ou se foi com o gato. Um gato malhado, muito magro, um vira-latas rejeitado da vizinhança perfeita daquele bairro adoravelmente residencial da cidade dos anjos. Ela não podia dizer que gostou de matar o gato. Ele gritou e fez uma sujeita, mas ela estava se sentindo tão sozinha e queria algo para abraçar durante a noite.

Mas o gato acabou ressentido com ela por tê-lo matado e as crianças do porão o adotaram.

Ou ainda, se a morte que a batizou com sangue foi a dela mesma.

A que ainda acontecia quando a casa vencia outra vez e ela acordava coberta de vômito num cama de pílulas. De onde ela havia tirado aquilo? Haveria alguém trazido no dia das bruxas? Não sabia nem mesmo como _ela _havia chegado ali. Não pensava muito naquilo.

Um dia decidiu que: já que as coisas que ela matava sempre a abandonavam, o jeito era matar a que a matou e que ela abandonou.

E quebrou a maldição.

Ele veio rápido e ela sorriu. Ele a abraçou e ela o esfaqueou nas costelas. Ele caiu pesadamente no chão, enchendo o carpete com sangue falso e ela o arrastou para a banheira onde ele fingiu impedir sua morte, desejando apenas tê-lo matado ali, morrer não fez dele menos pesado ou dela mais forte.

Ele acordou quando ela tirava a amarra de sua boca. Ele piscou, a falta de sangue ainda nublava sua mente, ele tentou mover os braços, mas estavam amarrados nas bordas da banheira que enchia lentamente.

Finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos e Violet entrou em foco.

Os cabelos molhados grudavam em seu pescoço e havia sangue em seu vestido e bochechas, sangue dele. Em sua mente perturbada era como se ele a encontrasse vestindo umas das suas roupas. Ela estava sentada sobre ele, as bordas do vestido flutuando na água sangnolenta e tinha uma faca. Ele sorriu.

_Se nela está minha alma transformada,__  
__que mais deseja o corpo de alcançar?__  
__Em si somente pode descansar,__  
__pois consigo tal alma está liada._

_- Camões_

* * *

**N/A: Eu confesso, "roubei" a cena da banheira de outra fic. Minha Violate preferida "Melt" da minha também ficwriter prefrida do gênero Gray Glube. Se você lê em inglês, não se esqueça de ler as fics dela.**


End file.
